Jack Frost VS the world
by SugarKiller
Summary: In this AU,Jack Frost is a boy with unique looks and a fascination for winter that matches to him. He was born with Aspengers Syndrome,so his parents didn't really expect him to make much friends or any at all through his school life. This is the story of how Jack Frost stood up against the world and proved that being different only makes you special in your own way.


"Alright everyone,settle down. I have an announcement: We have a new student joining us today." The students' eyes sparkled at this,a new student! Mother Nature quickly walked up to the door that led to the hallway and opened it,revealing a little boy standing there. He had a blue hoodie and had the hood over his head,covering his face. He wore cream pants with string tied up on the bottom. He had no shoes on. The teacher invited him in as she closed the door and took him to the front of the class.

"Could you please take off your hood?"Mother Nature asked. The child looked up,not really liking the idea. But the teacher gave a reassuring smile and the boy nodded,carefully and ever so slowly taking off his hoodie,his mean of protection from the outside world. His hair was as white as snow,and his eyes were a beautiful shade of glacier blue. His skin was so pale and smooth. He looked around as he felt all eyes on him. He gulped a bit as he backed away one step. The teacher got a hand on his shoulder and offered him a chalk. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"She asked. The young white haired boy stared and took the piece of chalk. He turned to the blackboard and started to write on it. Eventually he wrote 'JACK FROST' all in caps. He turned to the class as a shade of pink went across his face.

"Um…I-I…"He muttered. He shook. "My name is Jack Frost!"He finally said. It was only after he said it that he realized that he had yelled it. He quickly covered his mouth as a few students laughed a bit.

"Alright Jack,take a seat."Mother Nature said,taking the chalk back from the child's hand. Jack felt as all eyes were looking at him as he made his way to an open seat by one of the windows. He sat down and stared down at his desk,trying to ignore the lingering stares from the students. As soon as Mother Nature started to direct her class,little Jack started to scribble on his little piece of paper,daydreaming the class away.

…

Jack walked around the mess hall,holding his tray of food. He looked at the floor rather distractedly,zoned out. He bumped into a random student and quickly came back to reality for a few seconds. "I'm sorry."He muttered before walking away. The student simply stared before muttering to his friends of how weird Jack was,once again mentioning about his thing about not wearing shoes. One student muttered the words 'watch this' before he stuck his foot out in front of Jack the second he was about to pass by,having Jack trip,falling face first into his tray. With this students across the mess hall started to laugh. Jack lifted his face up,that was now covered in potato salad and ketchup. To anyone's surprise,he didn't fight back,or even said anything. He just sniffled to himself and rubbed the salad off his face with his hand. When suddenly-

"H-Hey,what's your problem,Sandy?!"

Jack looked up and turned around. There was the student who had tripped him,appearently being scolded by another student. However,this student,who was defending him,was scolding him by the means of…hand-signs? The other students just stared at the silent but obviously angry Sandy,not really having the slightest of idea of what he was saying. After a few minutes,Sandy walked away from the bullies and walked up to the 7 year old,white haired boy and offered him a hand. Jack sniffled and took it.  
"Um…"He muttered,not really knowing what to say. This was the first time anyone had stood up for him. Sandy smiled and quickly looked through his pockets,taking out a hanky and handing it over to Jack. Jack took it,and stared at it cluelessly. Quickly Sandy started to point at his face and then at Jack. Jack managed to catch his drift,and he quickly used the hanky,cleaning the food off his face.

Jack smiled. "Um…Thank you,Sandy?" Sandy smiled and gave a quick nod. Jack chuckled. "I'll take the hanky home and clean it,and bring it back tomorrow?"Jack asked. Sandy shrugged and nodded. Jack blinked a few times before speaking. "I…I'm Jack,Jack Frost."Jack said,nervously offering a hand to Sandy for a handshake. Sandy took his hand and shook it,quickly doing hand-signs towards Jack to tell him something. Jack didn't know,so he quickly waved his hands. "S-Slow down,I-I don't know!"Jack said. Sandy then searched through his backpack and took out a small white board and a black sharpie.

He wrote: 'Do you have any friends?'

Jack stared sadly and shook his head. "Um…no,not really."Jack said,glancing around a bit embarrassed. Everyone did seemed to have a friend,except him. He was very socially awkward…so he wasn't good at making friends.

Sandy stared at Jack for a few moments before writing down: 'Well now you do. Nice to meet ya,Jack Frost.'

Jack's sad eyes suddenly lit up as a smile spread across his face. "T-Thank you,Sandy."

Sandy smiled at his shy new friend. Something told him,this was going to be a friendship to last.

…

"D-Do you see him,Sandy?!"Jack asked in a whisper as he hid in a bush. Sandy quickly glanced the area as he hid with his friend. The two were 10 years old by now,and whatever trouble followed one,it followed the other. Sandy suddenly pointed at a random direction. Jack followed the gaze to see three kids standing infront of the entrance of the school,their arms crossed and scouring the area,as if looking for something. More specific,looking for THEM.

"GAH!"Jack gasped as he hid behind the bush,pulling his hood over his head. "Dammit dammit dammit! Why do they always pick on me?!"Jack whispered in a sort of a whine as he waved his shoeless feet. He knew the bullies were waiting for him. If he managed to get inside the school before they could get to him,he could savor himself bullying for the day,that is if he also managed to escape in the afternoon. Sandy suddenly did hand-signs towards Jack. Jack crosses his arms,by now he had learned hand-signs,to understand his one and best friend. "I can't beat him up,it'd be 3 against one." Sandy then pointed at himself. Jack sat up. "No sandy. I can't and I won't let you get hurt because they want ME."Jack insisted. Sandy gave an annoyed look. "If you're stuck with me,I'll do my best to keep you out of harm's way."Jack said with a smile as he breathed and rested back. "We only have 30 more minutes until classes start,we need to find a way to get through them without being seen."Jack said. Sandy rested back with his best friend,thinking of an idea. Sandy looked around and suddenly glanced at a truck pulling up. It was the band class' truck,filled with instruments. BIG instruments they could hide behind! Sandy started to tap Jack on his shoulder. "Hold on Sandy,I'm thinking of an idea."Jack said. Sandy tapped him harder and shook his shoulder. Jack shook him off. "Hold on Sandy I'm getting an idea here." Sandy facepalmed as he started to pull on Jack,trying to get him to look his way to the truck. Jack pulled back. "Hold on Sandy,I'm trying to think how to save our butts from getting kicked for today!" Sandy double facepalmed as he sighed silently. He then searched through his backpack,taking out a particular item,a little bell. He stared with an annoyed expression as he started to shake it,playing the annoying little sound furiously at Jack's ear. Jack came back to reality and turned to Sandy. "What?!" He then saw the truck and gasped. "The band class truck! Sandy why didn't you say something?" Sandy could only stare annoyed and let out a silent scream into his backpack.

Soon enough the two hatched their small plan,hoping for it to work. As the staff got the instruments and equipment and started to move them,Sandy and Jack did their move. Sandy hid behind a cart filled with sound equipment and amps. Thanks to his small stature,he could hide behind it easily,all he needed to do was to keep up with the speed. Jack,being so slender,it was a bit of a problem for him. So he took a small risk,and hid inside the hollow piano structure,waiting for the staff to move it. His time came as the staff picked up the piano structure and started to move it. Jack held his breath in anxiety,hoping this plan would work. He peeked out of one of the holes of the structure and could see as he was being moved across the front yard,and right past the bullies.

"Where the hell is Frost?"

"Don't know,maybe he skipped today."

Jack smiled widely,his plan was working~ He stuck his tongue out at them childishly and somehow relaxed. But as if bad luck were to have it,as the staff moved the structure up the stairs into the building,one of them slipped on a step,falling back,and the structure falling hard onto the ground. Jack yelped as he fell hard,the structure collapsing on itself,and on him. The three bullies turned back to see the mess of what once was a hollow piano,now just pieces. Jack pushed the pieces out of his way,feeling a cut or two on his hands as he stuck his head out,pulling pieces of wood out of his hair as he rubbed his aching head. "Ow…"He muttered. He had his eyes closed,so he didn't see Sandy's frantic attempt to warn him of the bullies. Jack looked up and gasped to see all three bullies staring down at him.

"There you are,Frost!"

Jack yelped as he made a run for it,only to be grabbed by the ankle by one of the kids.

"You think you could hide now could you?!"

Sandy glared at the bullies and quickly ran up to them. The bullies saw this and laughed. "Look,Sandy thinks he can take us on!"One said. Jack shook his head towards Sandy as he was being propped up by two of them. Sandy glared and punched a fist into his hand. The bullies laughed at this,about to say something else before their gaze turned…frightened. They looked scared as they stared at Sandy. Sandy blinked and smiled proudly. Maybe the bullies had finally realized not to mess with him or his friend! But it wasn't like that at all as he heard a loud,Russian accented voice behind him.  
"What iz the problem?"

Sandy turned and his eyes widened a bit. There stood Nicholas St. North,one of the biggest and strongest student of the elementary school. Not to forget he was also the hall monitor. Jack stared just as stunned as the bullies didn't know what to say. Jack never even knew that bullies could be frightened. North rose an eyebrow. "Well?"He asked again.

The bullies muttered out excuses. "N-Nothing at all! W-We were just messing around with good old Jack,right pal?!"One of them said as he rubbed Jack's head hard,receiving a few 'ows' and 'let go' from the young boy. North's eyes seemed to narrow,having the bullies freeze. "I think you should get to class…now."Was all he said.

"YES SIR!"In an instant the three bullies ran off inside the school,North simply stared as he turned back to Jack and Sandy. Sandy was already helping Jack back to his feet as the two looked up at North,Sandy ready to fight if needed,but Jack quickly waved his hands,insisting on Sandy to lower his fists.

North smiled. "You two alright?"He asked.

Sandy and Jack looked at each other before turning back to North. They both nodded.

"Um,yes. T-Thank you for helping us."Jack said.

North nodded. He glanced back. "I don't like bullies."He muttered. He then looked back at Jack,and he laughed. "But I must say,your trick for trying to avoid them,it was quite the show! I saw Sandy do it,but never really saw that coming."North said between laughs. This made Jack smiled,chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hehe…guess it was a bit exciting."Jack admitted. Sandy smiled and nudged at his friend.

North looked up. "So you're,Jack Frost,right?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

North smiled and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you,I'm North."

Jack tilted his head and shook his hand. "Jack Frost,and this is Sandy."

…  
Jack and Sandy walked down the halls. They were now at the age of 14,walking down the halls of their middle school. Jack was smiling,looking down at a blue and white ticket in his hand.

"I can't believe it,North made it to the finals."Jack said almost breathlessly. Their dear friend North had joined the fencing team and had immediately became its star fencer,making it to the finals in a matter of months. Sandy did hand-signs as Jack nodded. "Yeah! Don't worry,I'll bring the money for popcorn. Though."Jack said as he moved his fingers,revealing TWO tickets. "North gave us two tickets each. I know you gave yours to ,but I don't know who to give mine to. I'm not really comfortable with teachers or so…"Jack said. Sandy shrugged. Jack chuckled. "Oh well,we still have till tonight at 7,I'm sure I'll find someone by then!" Jack laughed and smiled to his friend. Their good mood was suddenly stopped as they heard rough voices.

"Hey looks,it's Toothiana!"

"What you have there?"  
"Most likely germs or dead animals!"

Sandy and Jack looked at each other and carefully peeked around the corner,where they saw Toothiana,a bright student,being bullied by a particular gang,Cupid's gang.

"Oh no."Jack whispered as he made a fist. Sandy looked up nervously at his friend. The delicate Toothiana kept her glance down,not wanting to face the bullies as she tried to walk past them. Cupid slammed an arm against the locker infront of her.

"Where ya going,freak?"He asked in a hiss. Sandy watched sadly when suddenly Jack walked from his spot,walking towards the group. Sandy waved his hands nervously as he followed his friend. Cupid smirked at Toothiana when he noticed Jack walking up to him. The blonde hair boy by the name of Cupid looked up,glaring.  
"My my,if it isn't the freak circus! Jack Frost the Snowman is here!"Cupid said in a sarcastic manner. Jack stood his ground.  
"Leave her alone,Cupid. She hasn't done anything to you."Jack said.

Cupid scoffed. "What do YOU care? You've been weird and unusual ever since kindergarden. You can't pay attention for 7 minutes if I recall."

Jack breathed and remained his calm. "This isn't about me. Just leave her alone will ya?"

"What if I don't?"Cupid asked,a smirk crossing his face as he walked up to Jack,getting up to his face. Jack simply glared at Cupid,refusing to move. Cupid glanced at him and then back at Sandy. He scoffed and looked away. "Whatever,lets go guys."Cupid said as he slammed his arm against Jack,sending him back against the lockers as Cupid and his group walked away. As soon as they were out of sight,Jack and Sandy turned to Toothiana,kneeling down next to her and helping her out to pick up her papers and books.  
"Are you alright?"Jack asked,his voice soft and comforting for the shy and nervous Toothiana.

"Y-Yes,thank you…never seen anyone stand up to Cupid like that…thanks Jack,Sandy."Toothiana said as she stood up and held her stuff.

Jack smiled as Sandy tilted his head. "So you know us?"Jack asked.

Toothiana blushed madly,quickly muttering out answers and reasons. "U-Um yes! I-I've seen you two in a few of my classes and around the halls…Cupid and the others always seem to bother you guys,but you don't fight back."Toothiana said.

Jack and Sandy shrugged. "We're not gonna let them get onto us."Jack said. He looked up,noticing Toothiana's beautiful eyes. He blushed a bit and looked to the side slightly. "So um…need help with those books and stuff?"Jack asked.  
Toothiana chuckled and looked around nervously. "No it's alright! Just gonna head home and do whatever. Don't have much to do,already did my homework and all…"

"O-Oh well…Um…I guess…we'll let you be then,don't want to hold you up or anything…"Jack said.

"Oh,well,um,I guess. Well,thank you."Toothiana said,nervously turning and making her way out. Sandy noticed his nervous friend,Jack Frost. He tapped his leg and referred to the tickets he held.

"O-OH! Thanks Sandy. Um,Toothiana!"Jack quickly called.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Um,well,I have an extra ticket for the fencing competition so…I was wondering…maybe you would like to come with us? Our friend North is competing,so we're going to cheer him up…would you like to come?"Jack muttered out,his cheeks blushing pink.

Toothiana blushed slightly and walked up towards Jack. "I…I would love to. It sounds like fun!"Toothiana said. She smiled and took the ticket. "Thank you,I'll go."

"Great! So um,meet ya infront of the stadium entrance? Around 6:45,maybe?"Jack asked.

Toothiana smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Oh! Wait,before I go,let me give you my number incase I get lost. I have a bad sense of direction."Toothiana chuckled as she took out a pen and took Jack's smooth hand,scribbling down her number on the palm of his hand. As she finished she clicked her pen and smiled. "Well…see ya at 6:45!"

Jack smiled. "6:45."

"6:45."She walked away.

"…6:45!"Jack called again,he then covered his mouth.

Toothiana looked back and laughed a bit. "6:45. Bye Jack,Sandy." And with that she walked away and out of the hall. Jack stared at the empty hall,a dreamy look in his eyes as he held his scribbled hand and his cheeks flushed pink. Sandy smirked and nudged his friend,doing some hand-signs afterwards.

Jack blushed even more as he turned to him. "S-Sandy! N-No! No no,she's just,I mean-" Sandy glanced at him smirking. Jack bit his lip. "O-Oh shut up!"

…

"Oi,Bunnymund,catch!"

Aster E. Bunnymund turned,catching a football as he walked down the track. The student walked up to Bunnymund,smiling at his inspiration.

"Will you be playing in tonight's game?"The freshman asked. Bunnymund was the top all-star player of the high school's football team. He was the quarter bag and he was FAST. No one could ever beat him in a race.

Bunnymund smirked. "Of course,mate. Couldn't leave the team without its quarter bag now could I?"

The freshman smiled brightly. "A-Alright! I'll be cheering you from the stands,Bunnymund!" The freshman then ran off,squealing to herself. Bunnymund chuckled. He suddenly heard a peculiar laughter. He looked around and turned to see Pitch standing by the wall of the locker room building.  
"The hell is Pitch doing?"Bunnymund muttered. Pitch was also within the football team,so the two would have to talk and see eachother rather frequently. Though the two were very different,in many ways,so Bunnymund really did not like him at all. He quickly walked up towards Pitch. The closer he got the clearer the situation seemed. Pitch was holding someone by the neck. Whoever it was,was wearing a worn out blue hoodie,the hood covering his face. As he got closer he could hear Pitch say a few insults before slamming the teen down with tremendous force against the ground. The hood fell off the bullied teen to show hair as white as snow. This kind of shocked Bunnymund,not really expecting it. His skin was so pale it contrasted with his glacier blue eyes. Suddenly Pitch stepped onto the boy's head,crushing it against the ground as hard as he could.

"Hey Frost,I heard your father died a few weeks ago. How was it again? He got drunk and got in an accident?"Pitch mused. The boy remained silent as he let his insulter push harder against his head until red stained his white colored hair. As Bunnymund saw this he stepped in,grabbing Pitch by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing,Pitch?!"Bunnymund demanded.  
Pitch scoffed. "Oh come on Aster,I'm just messing around with the boy a bit. Nothing unusual."

"Well you're not messing with him infront of me. Now stand down!"Bunnymund said,pulling Pitch away from the teen as he stood infront of him protectively.

Pitch glared. "Oh,so you want it that way Bunnymund?"Pitch asked,pretty much asking for a fight. Suddenly flaring green eyes met Pitch's,making Pitch flinch a bit. Bunnymund stared,his fist clinching tight.

"Would you really risk it against me,mate?"Bunnymund asked,cracking his neck as he did. Pitch tched as he stepped down.  
"Fine,you win this one."Was all Pitch said as he walked away. Bunnymund watched him walk off and then turned to the teen who still layed on the floor.

"You alright?"Bunnymund asked,grabbing him gently by the shoulders to help him up. He seemed so fragile,Bunnymund got scared that he would shatter at one point.

Jack looked up and nodded. "I'm fine,I'm used to it."He said rather bluntly. He stood up with the help of Bunnymund.  
"Jack,was it? Your head is bleeding,we should get you to the infirmary."Bunnymund urged. Jack felt his head to feel a cut on his forehead,he quickly had his red stained bangs cover it.

"No,it's alright. Just a small cut."Jack insisted. He pulled up his hoodie,his means of protection from the outside world,atleast that's what he felt. "I should get going." With that,he stepped away.  
"Wait!"Bunnymund said,grabbing his wrist. "We should get you to the infirmary,the cut could get infected."

"I said I'm fine,thank you for your concern but I'm fine!"Jack insisted as he tried to pull from the jock. Bunnymund didn't even needed to use much force,Jack wasn't the strongest physically. But as Jack moved his sleeve rose up,revealing more of his wrist. It was then when Bunnymund felt something strange on his wrist,they were like bumps or scabs. Bunnymund's eyes narrowed as he pulled Jack by the arm and pulled his sleeve all the way up. His eyes widened a bit in horror. Jack's left arm was all covered in cuts and scars of self-made injuries. This made Bunnymund sad,but also sick to this stomach. His eyes met Jack's,who's eyes were filled with horror as his secret had been let out. Bunnymund instantly tried to collect all information he knew about this kid. He was a sophomore,popular with the ladies strangely enough even though he was clumsy and awkward. He ALWAYS hung out with the same group of friends around,before and after school,composed by North,Toothiana and Sandy. Whenever he saw all of them together they would laugh and smile and everything would be so happy. Never he'd expect Jack could be hiding such secrets.

"…do they know?"Bunnymund asked. Jack looked paler than he actually was,as if he was about to faint.

"Please don't tell them,I beg of you…"Was Jack's response. Bunnymund gripped his wrist tight,making Jack yelp. Bunnymund then loosened his grip as he sighed.

"Alright,listen snowflake."Bunnymund said,making up the nickname based on Jack's surprisingly cold skin and white hair. "I won't tell anyone,but you're gonna have to do something for me." Jack nodded. "One,you're gonna let me take you to the infirmary for that cut."Bunnymund said. Jack stared at him,but then nodded. "And two,you're gonna stop doing this."Bunnymund said as he held Jack's scarred arm.  
Jack looked down at his arm. "I…it's just so hard…I don't want to burden them…I have been a burden for so long…"Jack muttered.

Bunnymund got his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Hey there,look up." Jack looked up at him. "I know that it can be hard…believe it or not,I've been there."Bunnymund said,slightly raising his jersey jacket's sleeve to show old,faded scars upon his wrists. They were very faded,almost not visible. But by Jack's shocked face,he could tell Jack had noticed them. "Hey…if Pitch or anyone else tries anything,or says anything that makes you…want to do this: Just come to me,alright? I'll teach them a lesson or two."Bunnymund said with a smile. Jack looked up in shock at him,but slowly nodded,as if carefully opening his heart to yet another friend.  
"Thanks…um…"Jack muttered.

Bunnymund pointed at himself. "Aster E. Bunnymund."He said,his Australian accent rather defiant.

Jack nodded. "Right. Thanks…" He smiled brightly. "…Kangaroo."

…

"Oi North,when is the Eggnog gonna be ready?!"The Australian asked as he sat with Jack,Sandy and Toothiana in a Christmas decorated living room at Jack's house. All of them had become the stuff of legend,an inseparable group of friends that no one could tear apart.

"GIVE ME A FEW MORE SECONDZ!"A russian accent from North spoke from the kitchen. Toothiana and Sandy laughed. Jack smiled as he looked around. All of them had looked beyond how he acted,how he looked like,his likings,and beyond of how unusual he was,and helped him grow all the way to young adulthood…all of them were around their 20s by now,all of them in collage,getting ready for their next step in their lives. Jack was so grateful,to all of them. They hadn't just accepted him as their friend,but as their family. They had accepted the Jack Frost,for what he truly was. A clumsy,socially awkward guy who was pretty good at snowball fights. Just then North came into the living room from the kitchen.  
"Here we go,Eggnog done."He said,setting the tray down on the coffee table. Everyone quickly took their cups,taking a sip.

"Delicious! Amazing as always,North."Toothiana said. Sandy gave thumbs up as North smiled,sitting down next to Bunny. Jack sat in his recliner chair as he quietly drank his eggnog. Thinking of heavens knows what,he would always doze off like that. The friends looked at eachother and nodded. Sandy quickly set his cup down and ran to the other room.  
"Hey,Jack."Bunnymund said.

Jack looked up,returning to reality. "Hm?"

"We have something for ya."Toothiana said. Right on cue,Sandy came back with a wrapped up box,handing it over to Jack. Jack took it,setting it upon his lap as he stared down at it. He looked up at his friends and then back at the box.

"B-But guys,"He said. "Christmas isn't till tomorrow morning."

"We know."North said.  
"Consider it an early gift."Bunnymund said. Jack blinked a couple times and then gave a heartwarming smile.

"Well? Open it!"Toothiana said,excitement in her voice. Jack quickly set down his cup of eggnog and unwrapped the box. He opened it and moved away the paper as his eyes widened. He took out a blue hoodie,similar to the one he would usually wear,but this one was brand new. What's more,it had beautiful frost like designs on the front and around the sleeves.  
"My goodness…"He whispered in shock. His friends watched as their youngest friend stared at the hoodie in amazement.  
"Well what ya waiting for? Try it on!"North insisted. Toothiana quickly covered her eyes,to which Sandy laughed. Jack stood up,taking off his worn hoodie and throwing it to the ground. He carefully got his new hoodie on. It fit like a glove. He looked down and felt it around. It felt so good,it was an amazing feeling. Toothiana lowered her hands from her eyes to see Jack wearing it,a 'wow' slipping by her lips.

"You guys…"Jack said in a whisper, suddenly his eyes started to water as he started to sniffle and holding in sobs. His friends noticed as they saw him cry with a big smile on his face. "Sandy…North…Toothiana…Bunny…everyone…"Jack said between sobs. This only made his friend's eyes also water up. "T…I don't know how to thank you guys…for everything…"He sobbed. Within a second Toothiana rushed up to him,hugging him tightly. Soon enough all of them were hugging Jack in one big group hug. Jack couldn't be any happier as he was right now. When he was about 5 years old,he was diagnosed with Aspengers Syndrome,along with HDHD and depression. His doctors predicted that he wouldn't be sociable at all,and that society wouldn't exactly be kind to him from time to time. Jack was told constantly the same thing: It will be hard to make friends for you. And hell,it WAS. Society plummeting him down each time he stood back up. Bullies everywhere to criticize his way of seeing the world,his way of being,his way of him. But through all the odds,taking 5 different medicines each day,to avoiding daily fights against bullies. He made friends,great friends,4 of them. Each unique and fun in their own way,each accepting Jack for who he is,friends who Jack will forever be grateful to. Thanks to them,he won't have to hide himself within the hood of his hoodie anymore.

This has been the story of how Jack Frost won the game VS the world.


End file.
